Orpheo's Palace
Orpheo's Palace is the theatre and home of Orpheo the Great, along with his daughter's Mary and Elizabeth. This is where all the events of The Tale of Orpheo's Curse take place throughout the game (excluding outside the theatre at the very beginning). History: During the 1920's, Orpheo's Palace was at the height of popularity with everyone coming to see all the magic tricks and performances. This included Orpheo's Magic Acts, Aldo's Escape Acts and Federico's Music Variety Acts, though at one time Mary (Orpheo's eldest daughter) was considered for a Fortune Telling Act (it's not confirmed if Mary ever did do this Act). That was until October 31th 1928 when Elizabeth (Orpheo's youngest daughter) permanently disappeared after Orpheo performed the Teleportation Trick, since then all tricks performed on-stage went horribly wrong. This caused the theatre to be closed down and all the locals to believe the place to be haunted. Events during Orpheo's Curse: One eventful night, brother and sister Terry and Alex decide to explore the Theatre and are drawn to the Backstage Door of the building. Once inside the door locks behind them, preventing the duo from escape and are soon greeted by Orpheo. From there, the adventure begins where Terry and Alex must explore Orpheo's Palace and discover the true story behind Orpheo's Curse. Both Terry and Alex must explore the theatre to discover the story surrounding Orpheo's Curse, solve puzzles and locate The Five Enchanted Items. Only then can they break the curse to set all the ghosts free. Structure: The Theatre has many levels to it which the player must navigate through on their quest. Orpheo's Palace has a lower level, a ground level and an upper level. Terry is able to explore the lower and ground level in the beginning of the game, while Alex can explore the Upper level of the theatre when the character's switch. Lower Level: This is the area beneath the Theatre (below ground level) where the player starts (playing as Terry for the most part). *The Museum of Nature's Oddities (Main door is locked, can be accessed) *The Wax Museum *Aldo's Dressing Room *Mary's Dressing Room (Main door is Locked, can be accessed through the secret door through the Wax Modelling Studio) *Elizabeth's Dressing Room *Stage Manager's Room/Felicia's Office *Orchestra Room *Prop Room *Catacombs (explorable by Alex) *Wax Modelling Studio *Wardrobe Room (Containing Wardrobes 1 to 5) *The Magic Workshop (explorable by Terry and Alex, the Golden Door is locked once Terry gets include to resuce Alex) *Lower Level Lobby *Janitor's Closet (where Terry can hide after exiting The Wax Museum for the first time into the Lower Level Lobby when The Wax Caveman chases the player) *Boiler Room (where Terry can lead The Wax Skeleton and melt it) Ground Level: This is the area above the Lower Level. *Backstage (where Terry and Alex first enter the Theatre) *Theatre Stage (where Terry and Alex finish) *Ticket Office *Theatre Office (where Orpheo tries to seal Terry inside) *Female Toilets (where Terry can first meet Elizabeth's ghost) *Male Toilets (locked) *Entrance Lobby (all doors leading to the outside are all boarded up) *Street (Outside of the Theatre, where Terry and Alex start) *Side Alley (before entering the Theatre) Upper Level: This is the highest area of the Theatre (mostly where Alex can explore). *Mary's Appartment (explorable by Terry and Alex) *Orpheo's Appartment (explorable by Terry) *Roof *Rafters *Lighting Room *Theatre Balcony *Upper Level Lobby *Fake "0" Door (Where The Wax Caveman catches Alex if he opens this door) Surrounding Area: Orpheo's Palace is the oldest surviving building in the area (that we see). It is located along a street with appartments on either side of the building and next to a busy road. Trivia: *Orpheo's Palace is based on a real life theatre (Congress Theater in Chicago). *Many of the areas in the games are photographs taken at the real-life theatre. Category:Places Category:Locations